


Mystic Messenger Compiled One Shots

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, semi nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Compiled short one shots from my tumblr





	1. Unhappy Birthday [Zen x MC]

**Author's Note:**

> I accept requests at https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/ask :)

Zen was at the other end of the sofa, slouching down as his elbows digging on his knees while his hands on his head, he stared down at the floor, his hair flawlessly hanging down from his neck. You were looking down as well, legs closed as you fidgeted with your hands,  _How did it end up like this?,_ you both thought. 

  
Hours ago you both were just enjoying each other’s company, almost inseparable since Zen got home. These days, Zen was even rarely at home, his schedule tight with upcoming projects while your hands were tied with the upcoming party. 

  
You two didn’t exactly fight, more of..  _Are we falling apart now?_  you thought.

 

Zen mentioned he had to go somewhere for a shoot, “Again?” you asked. “Yeah, it’ll be just a week or so. Is something the matter?” he asked when you saw your reaction, disappointment written all over it.   


“When are you leaving?” it ached your heart, Zen was supposed to be free this week, you thought all of the things you could do to make up for the lost time and even moved the meetings with potential guests just so you could be with Zen.   


“Tonight,” he said, adjusting his position on the sofa while you removed yourself from his chest, now sitting at the end of the sofa.  


“But, we have dinner, remember?” Zen sighed, he was already tired and answering questions wasn’t he hoped for when he got home. He stroke his hair backwards, “I know jagi.. it’s just.. it’s work you know?”   


“But this isn’t what we talked about Zen,” your tone being a little impatient and Zen snapped, “And a nagging girlfriend isn’t exactly what I expected when I came home,” his tone a little harsher than he expected.

  


The events lead to you where you are now, a feet apart as you both looked down, avoiding each other’s gaze. It ached you heart, as if a thousand knives stuck into it.  _Of all days, why today?_ you thought.   


“I.. I need to go to the bathroom,” your voice crack at the end as tears threatened to fall down, you quickly made your way and locked the door. Hearing your voice pained Zen, he knew that tone, and he knew he hurt you.   


He opened the messenger hoping he would see you there, but reading the past logs… that’s when it dawned to him.   
  


_Yoosung: Happy birthday MC!!_  
_Yoosung: So what are your plans for tonight_  
_Yoosung: Did Zen told you anything yet_  
_MC: Well we agreed we’ll just have a simple dinner tonight since we’re both busy these days ^^_  


_Shit shit shit shit._ Zen thought, as he read further everyone greeted you.. everyone except him. Not even a mention of your birthday, not even anything.   


You looked at the mirror, tears already falling down as you bit your lip, preventing any whimpers come to sound, and when you heard the door closed, that’s when you couldn’t contain anything anymore. Tears fell down and you continued to sob. Zen left and didn’t bother to knock,  _Is he.. is he giving up now?_ Thoughts flooded you, maybe it was for the best, maybe….   


After all, some fans would be happy if you two broken up, saying you just burden him and hold him back from his career. But they don’t know how you support him, how you would spent all night long practicing with Zen for his projects, practicing his lines and gestures. They don't know your shared affectionate words after lovemaking, the peace and warmth when it was just you the two you not minding the outside world.They don’t know how after a long day, it was you who Zen comes home to, always looking for you warmth as it washes away his exhaustion. They don’t know how you patiently wait for him to come home, make dinner and make sure he eats something. They don’t know how you hold his hand, assure him everything will be fine and that he’ll be great every before performances. They don’t know.. 

 They don't know the over dramatic Zen, who'll pout and whimper when you wouldn't give him some attention, the over protective Zen who would glare at men when they look at you, and the over loving Zen, who would shower you in kisses, would always assure you of his love, and would do goofy things just to make you laugh. 

Eyes swollen, you washed your face. You decided, you’re not giving up without any fight, you came so far and endured many things with him, and a silly fight wouldn’t be just the cause of ending everything.   


Zen didn’t exactly forgot about your birthday, he just didn’t knew it was  _today._ He already have things reserved, flowers, chocolates and gifts. He just lost track of time and forgot it was supposed to be today. He forgot the reason why he even accepted so many jobs all at once, because your birthday was coming up and he wanted to spoil you.  


He zoomed out as fast as he can, getting all those things he got for you. He got you your favorite chocolates, a bouquet of your favorite flower, the dress you’ve been eyeing and he got you matching jewelry along with it. And, even a lingerie, something for the both of you. He chuckled when he saw it at the store, imagining you in it and boy did it do things to him.   


Holding the bags and bouquet, he feels giddy and ready to spoil you. But he didn’t expect what greeted him when he opened the door, you were stuffing some clothes in a bag in the living room. He slowly walked closer to you, he felt as if his heart stopped to beat, “Ja.. jagi?” your eyes were still swollen when you faced him, his tears on the verge of dropping as he dropped the bags and bouquet. He dropped to his knees and hugged your waist.   


“Ja-jagi! Don’t leave me, let’s fix this.. please!” he begged while he hugged your waist tighter, you can feel your shirt get wet as he tears continued to flow out of his eyes. You feel your heart ache again, seeing him in a vulnerable state, but you can’t deny that you also feel good, knowing he loves you as much as you love him. “Z-zen,” you removed his hands around your waist and gestured him to sit on the sofa.  
 

“I’m not leaving you silly!” you said, Zen was confused, eyes searching for yours, looking for an answer, if you’re not leaving then..?   


“You said you have a shoot, right?” you offered him a small smile, he let out a breathe he didn’t know he was holding, he kissed your temple and hugged you.  
 

“God, don’t scare me like that,” he whispered, “I thought I was going to lose you.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said earlier..” your head rested against his chest, you can hear his steady heartbeat as he stroke you hair gently. You looked up to him and cupped his cheek. “I’m sorry too Zen.. I didn’t mean to nag-”   


“No no no no,” he said, he cupped both of your cheeks, “I love you. You didn’t nag me, I was just exhausted.. I.. I forgot the reason why I was working so hard was for this day. To nothing but spoil you,” he said, he leaned forward and gave you chaste kiss.  


You couldn’t help but smile in the kiss, your heart fluttered as your anxieties washed away. “You didn’t have to Zen,” you whispered. “I know,” he said sheepishly, rubbing his neck, “but I want to spoil my princess. I’ll make it up to you, I’ll spoil you all week long, going on fancy dates or wherever you want,” he looked at you lovingly, his glistening eyes adding to his charm, God you love this man.   


“But don’t you have a shoot?” you asked worriedly, Zen shook his head and held your hands, “I called the director and I said I couldn’t go,” he held your cheek and rubbed it with his thumb, your swollen eyes as evidence you cried earlier. It hurt him, it hurt him that he hurt your feelings. “I’m sorry I hurt you, but I promise you.. This week will just be all about you,” you held his hand that was on your cheek, “About us,” you said, he smiled and he feels so warm, warm with all your love. You still think about him, and you always do. Ever since you got together, it wasn’t you, me, him or her, it was always  _us_.   


His smiled widened, giving you a peck as he took the bags on the floor. He offered you the bouquet which you gladly accepted, opening the gifts one by one. You looked at him as he showed it to you, his smile never leaving his face.   


Looking at him, it was definitely the love that you'll always fight for. Your love,  _this love,_ was worth any fight, any hater you had, and even any issue thrown at the both of you.

 

Setting aside the gifts, Zen took your hand and kiss your palm, "Happy birthday princess," you giggled as his kisses went further up that tickled you. "I have one more gift that isn't in a box," he whispered to your ear, licking your neck as you slowly descended to lay down at the couch. Zen looked down at you, your hair messy, cheeks already flushed and your lips parted. 

 

"Are you ready?" he asked, grinding down his hips on yours earning him a moan that caught at your throat. You hooked your legs behind him, his eyes already half lidded and filled with lust,  _ **"more than ever."**_  


	2. Company Party [Jumin x MC]

“Ahh, the famous MC!” the businessman exclaimed as Mr. Chairman introduced you to one of the company’s business partners. It was a company party, a celebration for being one of the top ten most profitable companies in the country. You shook hands with the businessman and smiled, exchanging inquiries about what new investments and partnerships the companies could have in the future. 

 

Jumin was somewhere in the crowd, somehow always being caught up with some businesswomen with elegant and yet revealing gowns. Scanning the crowd, you saw Jumin with another one, he sipped his wine as a woman was laughing, wearing a red gown with a plunging neckline. Her assets were….  _definitely something_ , the neckline shows how shaped they were, as if one wrong move one of them could pop out, looking down at yourself you felt a little insecure. You took a sip of wine and placed it on a near table, making your way to the restroom. You looked yourself in the mirror, you admired how your dress was carefully made. It was an off shoulder navy blue dress, matching Jumin’s tie as he liked. Your face was already flushed, too many wines already as you try to get off your mind on how many women already tried to cling to Jumin tonight. 

 

You tried to push your breast together and upped it a little, gaining a little cleavage. But remembering the woman’s assets, compared to her you still have nothing. You shook your head and sighed,  _This is ridiculous_ , you thought. After retouching your make up and made your way out, another businessman caught up to you. This was different from the others, well for one he wasn’t old, he looked like he was just about Jumin’s age. 

 

“Aren’t you Jumin’s wife?” the man asked, “Yes, and you must be..?” extending your arm to meet his hand for a handshake. You were surprised as he used Jumin’s name, “I’m Jung Lee, one of the most trusted partner,” he flashed you a dazzling smile, and judging by this he looks like a bachelor, a savvy suit and tie and no ring on hand . “You must be well acquainted with Jumin,”you said as he handed you a glass of wine from the waiter. 

 

“Well of course, we’ve been partners ever since he became a director,” he swirled his glass before taking a sip, the other hand on his pocket while he glanced around. “Ahh, I see,” you took a sip too and scanned the crowd, looking for Jumin but he was nowhere to be found.  _Where could he be?,_ the woman earlier flashed in your mind but you dismissed it.

 

“You know, I never expected Jumin would marry,” he swirled again his glass as he was looking at the crowd. “Oh?” you raised an eyebrow at him, “he’s a very… hmm, how should I put this? He didn’t looked like a man who would be interested in marriage, in fact I never saw him show interest in women at all. Women would throw their selves at him, a daughter of a big company, a businesswoman in a foreign country, all the sorts of women but not once did he show interest.” 

 

A sinking feeling of insecurity dawned at you again,  _daughter of a company, a businesswoman from a foreign country,_  and yet here you are, not even from the upper class, just plain and average you.  You stared at your reflection from the wine in the glass,  _Wouldn’t he be better off if he married one of those women?,_ you sighed in the glass and thinking this isn’t the time to be emotional. 

 

Jung glanced at you, smirked as he knew his words were getting to you. He saw you earlier looking at the woman in the red gown, he was about to put his hand on your waist when a hand grabbed his to stop him. 

 

“I believe I should be doing that,” Jumin said, as he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer. “Ju-Jumin!” you blinked, dumbfounded where he came from and suddenly popping out. “I see that you have been acquainted with Jung,” he said and placed a light kiss on your cheek. 

 

“Yes, and he’s was just saying… something.” you uttered, giving Jumin a light smile as you glanced at Jung. “I hope it was something pleasant,” he looked at Jung who chuckled. “I was just saying how you repelled other women before,” another chuckle before sipping his wine.

 

“Jung, dear! Come over here and meet these women,” an elderly woman not far from you called his attention, she was in a group of other younger women, including the woman in red from earlier. 

 

“I think that’s your cue,” Jumin said and sipped his wine, “Excuse me then. It was nice finally meeting you, Mrs. Han.” he smiled and bowed before leaving. Jumin’s grip became lighter, “I hope he didn’t get into you, love” he said and looked into your eyes, trying to figure out what you could be thinking. “Of course not, don’t be silly.” you said as you placed your glass down the table.

 

“I don’t like you being alone with him,” he said, “Why is that? Are you jealous?” you grinned at him while he glanced down and avoided your eye contact. “I just don’t like the idea,” he muttered, you faced him and adjusted his tie. 

 

“He’s known for either sweeping women off their feet or well.. bringing them down. And I don’t think he’s trying to do the latter.” his voice was stern, you rested your hands on his chest while he brought you closer. “Well I don’t think that would be a problem, you’re the only one who could sweep me off my feet.” you smiled at him and placed a kiss on the side of his lips. Patting and adjusting his collar you said “Jumin.. Can I ask you something?” focusing on his collar and trying to avoid his gaze. “Have you.. ever thought of marrying for business?” Putting his glass down, Jumin’s brows furrowed. You hate to admit it, but what Jung said earlier made you think,  _why me?_

 

Jumin could marry someone else that would benefit the company, surely Mr. Chairman would also like that idea. In fact, it wasn't long ago that he wanted Jumin to marry Sarah. 

 

Jumin held you a little further, trying to meet your gaze. “I’m sorry, it’s just.. beautiful women with great backgrounds and heirs to some businesses almost throw them selves at you.. And I’m just… me.” you fidgeted with his tie, admired its smooth silky cloth, it was personalized to match your dress. Jumin held and lifted your chin until you were looking into his eyes, it was full of sincerity. 

 

“Yes, you’re just you. You, that I love and everything that I ever wanted. You don’t have to be a heir, a supervisor or what else for me to marry you, love. You just have to be you, and you’re beautiful inside out. I love you, not because of your background or appearance but because of your qualities.”  

 

You can’t help but tear up to his words, sweet and sincere words. His love was always warm, words were always reassuring and not once did he fail to melt your heart. His hand now on your cheek, wiping off a tear and kissed it. But his kissed lingered a little more than it should, somehow trailing it down to your lips. You giggled under him as he broke off the kiss. “Jumin~ We’re in public.” you whispered, his other hand still around your waist, not letting you go. He wasn’t much a fan of PDA, but somehow he felt he had to claim you in front of the public, letting the other businessmen and businesswomen that you are his, and he is yours. 

 

“Shall we go home then? I’ll show you when you’re most beautiful at,” he said giving you a smile but his eyes looking mischievous. “When I’m most beautiful?” you raised an eyebrow at him, he pulled you closer, “Yes,” he whispered, his lips meeting your ear as you shivered from his voice. 

 

 

_**“When you’re naked on our bed, squirming under my touch and moaning my name.”** _


	3. Focus on Me [Zen x MC]

You plopped down the sofa as soon as you got home, Zen was still at the rehearsals so you had the apartment all to yourself. You turned on the TV and put it in a low volume, letting your head rest on the sofa for a while. You feel tired from all the studying you did with Yoosung, you’ve been helping him for the past few days to prepare for a major exam coming up. Since, of course, everyone knows Yoosung would just play LOLOL and wouldn’t even put much effort on studying, you decided to help him since you have nothing else to do for a week. 

 

Suddenly something brushed against your temple, you opened your eyes to be greeted with Zen kissing your forehead, his ponytail tickling your neck as he was leaning down. You must’ve been so tired you didn’t realize you fell asleep, not hearing him come home. 

 

“Hey,” he whispered, you moved a little to make room for him, and as soon as he sat down you snuggled closer to him, clinging to his waist and resting your head to his chest. “Miss me that much?” he chuckled, arm around your waist as he pulled you closer. 

 

“I’m so tired Hyun~,” you mumbled in a sweet voice, “I forgot how stressful it is to study.” 

“Hmm,” Zen rested his chin on your head, stroking your hair. “You’ve been spending too much time with that boy,” he said, sensing a little possessiveness in his tone. “Zen,” a quick shift from your tone, from sweet to something firm, you looked to him and raised a brow, “come on, Yoosung needs help. He’s supportive of you, we should be too on his studies.” 

 

“Tsk,” was all he could manage before he buried his face on your neck. He knew you were right, but you also know it wasn’t about being supportive, it was about attention. He’s selfish, he’s greedy when it comes to you, he wants your attention only on him, your focus only on him. He was mumbling something on your neck, you couldn’t make out the words he was saying, “What?” you asked, he was gripping on your waist and your hands just above his. He leaned back and rested his forehead against yours, nose tips bare touching. 

 

“I..” he whispered, his eyes looked into yours before closing them. “I’m possessive, I told you that.. but I’m also trying to be better for you..” You palmed his cheek and gave him a smile, “Thank you, and I love you for that. I love you and only you,” you whispered. He returned your smile as he grabbed your hand, “I’m not saying you should help Yoosung.. but..” he kissed he palm of your hand, “When we’re here.. alone, I have your full attention, yes?” his voice was low, husky almost. 

 

“Yes,” you breathed out, he continued to kiss the palm of your hand, up to your wrist and arm. “Good,” he said. Before you know it he already pulled you into his lap, your back pressing against his chest. His hands gripped tightly on your waist, placing you on his lap. One hand swiftly moved your hair on the other side to give him access, he started to nibble your ear then down to your neck. “Let me mark you just in case,” he said. You moaned when he sucked your sensitive spot. 

 

“That’s right princess, sing for me,” his voice now was husky, sending shivers down to your spine. His hand on your waist started to explore under your shirt,

“Come on babe, give me your full undivided attention, I’ll make sure you’ll forget your stress,” he started to massage one of your breast while his other hand is still on your waist, keeping you in place. 

 

 

_**“Sing my name and I’ll spell it out inside of you.”** _


	4. Boiled Eggs [Yoosung x MC]

“Yoosung~” you were kneeling beside the bed, poking his cheeks trying to wake him up. He let out a small groan while trying to open his sleepy eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

“We’re out of salt,” you sad. Confused, he looked at the clock thinking you’re already making breakfast but it’s still dark outside.

 

“Honey, it’s only 1am.” His voice still husky from waking up. You sat on the floor and started to sobbed.

 

“B-but I want salt… for my eggs” you held up your hands showing him the three boiled eggs you made, he kneeled in front of you and took the eggs. He hugged you and started to pat your head.

 

“Shhh shh, we’ll go to the convenience store and buy some, okay?” You nodded and hugged him too, while sniffing you said a thank you. Yoosung can’t blame you for your weird cravings at night, it’s been 2 months ever since you woke up in the middle of the night to crave something out of the blue. When 2 weeks had gone by and you were still waking up at night he got worried and took you to doctor, only to find out you were pregnant. He cried and thanked you for making his dreams come true, he promised that he’ll be by your side whenever you need him. He even took some days off to take care of you and cheer you up when you’re feeling down. But as much as he was happy that you will finally have a baby, he also had to put up with all your mood swings. One moment your fighting him then the next your sobbing like crazy, and then you'll laugh. It has been a crazy ride, and Yoosung was all for it until the end. 

 

You took your coat and put them on while Yoosung took his and placed the boiled eggs in a plastic bag. Arriving at the store, you made your way to where the salt was, taking extras just in case you craved them again so you wouldn’t bother to wake up Yoosung again. Well you knew you didn’t had to wake him up and just went by yourself, but knowing him he’d rather be awake and be by your side than waking up and panicking where you went to especially at this hour. He made you promise that no matter what silly thing you want at an ungodly hour, you'll have to wake him up because he wants to be there for you.  After paying you went where Yoosung was sitting at, he was already peeling off the shells and smiled when he saw you.

 

He was surprised by how many you bought. “Do you need all of these???” He knew your cravings was out of the blue, but these much salt ???

 

“Of course not silly! I just bought some extras in case I needed them again, so I wouldn’t have to wake you up again at the middle of the night….”

 

You bowed your head and looked at your hands, but Yoosung held them.

 

“Hey, look at me,” His voice was soft, but demanding. You looked at his eyes, they were bright and filled with love.

 

“Even if you craved for something that’s only bought across the country at the middle of the night, I’d be willing to travel just for you. Don’t feel guilty for needing me, I want you to need me and tell me that you do,” you smiled at him. Even in his groggy state he can be this cheesy. 

 

“First of all,” you said while sitting beside him “if I wanted something that’s only bought across the country, I’d call Jumin. I’ll convince him to invest or whatever, or I’d call Seven and tell him to hack the company that’s selling them to make a delivery to our house,” Yoosung pouted, knowing they’d actually help you.

 

“But still, thank you. Thank you for being patient with me Yoosung,” You gave him a kiss and started to eat your eggs and sprinkled them with salt. Yoosung stared at you, his tiredness wearing off just seeing you happily eating. He remembered all your little outbursts, how you got angry at the table being there and stubbed your foot, how you cried when he was 5 minutes late for your dinner thinking he got tired of you and left you, and how you got so happy when he bought you a hairpin just because he knew you liked the color. He chuckled to himself,  _I'm_   _so damn lucky,_  he thought. Years ago if someone told him he would have a wife and start a family at a young age, maybe he'll laugh it off. 

 

You notice him staring, you offered your egg and he took a small bite. On the way home you clutched to his arm, listening to one of his stories about a family buying a puppy for their baby to grow old with, you suggested to do the same and Yoosung happily agreed. He was enthusiastic with the idea and was thankful that you too were an animal lover.

 

When you got home, Yoosung took you to the couch and snuggled to you, your back on his chest, his hands went under your shirt feeling your belly. He pressed a kiss on your shoulder and whispered an I love you. You held his head and kissed his cheek, whispering an I love you too.

 

Yoosung turned his head and kissed you deeply, he was holding back and you knew it. You haven’t done it ever since you both found out you were pregnant, he was scared to make a mistake. You turned around and straddled him, your arms locked around his neck while his was around your waist.

 

“M-MC…”

“Yoosung please? Please?” You placed kisses on his jawline down to his neck “The doctor said it’s fine, so please Yoosung~ I missed you, I missed your touch” you pleaded. You didn't care if you sounded desperate, but you needed him. He was terrified to do it ever since you both knew you were pregnant.

 

Yoosung was hesitating, but you felt him grinding against you, his hands moved down to your thighs and lifted you up as he stood. You locked your legs around his waist, he placed kisses on your neck as he made his way on your bedroom.

 

“Damn I want you so bad” he said as he sucked your neck.

 

_**“Then take me~ please"**_


	5. Hungry Beast [Zen x MC]

“Zenny~” you gently shake Zen’s sleeping body. As soon as he came home, he took a shower and fell asleep on the bed while you cooked dinner.

 

“Zen, wake up. Dinner’s ready~” you were sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing you. His long silver hair scattered around behind him and the pillow. You squeezed his arm, feeling his muscles and running your fingertips across his warm skin. 

 

“Mmm, jagi~” Zen murmured feeling ticklish by your action, he sat and and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. As soon as he saw you, he tackled you and turned around to throw you at the bed. He hugged you tightly, his chin resting at the top of your head. 

 

“Zen, come on, let’s eat.” you turned to face his chest, you looked up to him but his eyes were close. He smelled so good that you can’t help but sniff him and snuggle to his neck. 

 

“Five more minutes.” he whispered, pulling you closer and wrapping his leg around you. Feeling his warmth, you almost also don’t want to get up. His chest rising and falling to his steady breathe. 

 

“Aren’t you hungry? You slept as soon as you came home.” you said softly, reaching your hand to his cheek and rubbed it gently. He nuzzled closer to your cheek. 

 

“But jagi~ you’re so warm, let’s just stay here and cuddle.” he pulled you closer, your chest now pressing against his. Tempted to snuggle closer, you settled for circling your fingers around his chest. 

 

“If we eat now, you might get dessert~” with a hint of playfulness in your tone, you grind slightly your hips against him. His eyes snapped open and groaned, in an instant he’s suddenly hovering above you, his hands on the sides of your head and a leg between your thighs. 

 

“How about we skip to dessert?” he whispered as he kissed your jawline.

 

“Zen~” trying your best to protest, remembering how you almost burned your hand cooking. “T-the food..” he suddenly stopped kissing you, sitting at the end of your feet. 

“Huh, you were right. I am hungry.” You smiled weakly, you were already so close to give in.

 

_So close._

 

Trying to sit up he stopped you, hands on your knees. 

Getting now what he meant, you bit your lip. 

 

 

“Open wide princess,” he said as he moved your knees apart. 

_**“The beast is hungry.”** _


	6. Endless Doubt [Jumin x MC]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if... Rika came back well and healthy?

“So? What do you think?” Rika smiled as she pressed her fingers along her dress, yellow like her blonde hair. 

 

“I think it suits you well,” Jumin said as he looked at her, pleased with herself.

 

“I chose this because.. V said he loves how yellow compliments me,” she said as she tugged a hair behind her ear, a small smile on her face.

 

It’s been weeks since Rika showed up, well and healthy. Nobody knew why she left, well except for V and Jumin. When she came back, V told Jumin the truth that she was seeing a psychiatrist and hid for a while because she felt so ashamed. Yoosung was furious of course for not knowing why she left and suddenly appeared, but nevertheless happy that she’s back. All the others member just knew she had a serious family issue that she had to resolve and couldn’t contact them.

 

“Yes, well V always said you’re his sunshine,” Jumin said as he looks at the view of the city on the penthouse, glistening with city lights. “And he’s mine,” Rika replied, smiling wider at the thought of V.

 

“Jumin.. Thank you,” she looked at Jumin and squeezed his arm. “You’re welcome. You know I will always be here for the both of you,” Jumin smiled back at her, she let go of his arm and returned to looking at the city. “I’m glad you found someone Jumin, I’m glad you let someone come in your life, and in your heart.”

 

Holding some papers, Driver Kim opened the door for you and you thanked him. Elizabeth the 3rd greeted you, purred on your feet and you smiled at her.  _Finally home,_ you thought after a busy day. Going inside you saw Jumin and Rika, you didn’t expect Jumin to be home early, and especially Rika to be here. They looked.. happy. You felt a pinch in your heart,  _Why didn’t he texted me?_

 

Somewhere in your gut you feel so… _out of place._ You knew Rika would always have a special place in Jumin’s heart… _But how about you?_ Looking at them.. it feels like you don’t even belong here.

 

 

You dismissed your glooming thoughts, fully trusting Jumin.

 

Not wanting to disturb them, you quietly placed the papers on the table, planning to go to the bedroom without them noticing.

 

“MC!” Rika beamed, you turned around and saw her smiling.

 

“Rika! I didn’t mean to intrude, I’ll go-“ “No no no, it’s fine. We were just talking.” Rika said without breaking her smile, you made your way to them and stood beside Jumin.

 

“How’s V?” you asked, Jumin looked at you as if something’s not right.

 

“Well thanks to Jumin, he’s already receiving treatments. I’m actually on my way to visit him,” Rika looked at Jumin and smiled. “Thank you again Jumin,” Jumin nodded and said “Call me if you need anything else,” Rika smiled at him and to you and made her way to the door, she stopped to say goodbye to Elizabeth the 3rd which she received a purr in return.

 

You tried, you tried not to break your smile, and you tried not to let out a sigh. _You really tried._

 

“What’s wrong?” Jumin asked as he grabbed your waist to turn you and face him, his brows furrowed. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong. Everything’s fine,” you said as you held his arms, still trying not to break your smile. Jumin sighed, pulling you closer and held your chin as he looked into your eyes.

 

“Darling, by now I have already memorized you. I know the curve of your lips when your smile is genuine, but I don’t know what’s going on your mind,” he held your cheek; his hand is warm as you held it. “Please wife, I ought to know, I am your husband after all, and shouldn’t we be honest with one another?” His eyes were filled with love, you could see him worrying and you feel like your heart is melting.

 

“Yes, you’re right,” you whispered. You took his hand and led him to the sofa where you both sat down. Feeling embarrassed you started to fidget with your fingers until Elizabeth the 3rd leaped to your lap.

 

“I.. I still remember how silly it was when I got jealous of Elizabeth… you treasured her so much that you even caged her,” you said as you stroke the cat. Jumin’s eyes were focused on you, confused and wondering where this conversation will go.

 

“Will it be… will it be still silly if I get jealous of Rika?” you whispered. You can’t help yourself.

 

Ever since Rika came back, some thoughts crept into you every night. 

 

_You were basically a replacement for her, but now that she’s back… where do you belong now? She’s even slowly taking part of the party again._

 

“My job was to organize the party.. It was her job, and now she’s here.. “

 

 

_Jumin once said that he felt Rika could understand him._ You felt your heart breaking,  _what if she takes Jumin too? What if Jumin didn’t want you anymore? Seeing them earlier, you felt as if you’re a stranger. An intruder to them. Do you even belong here? **Do you even belong in his world?**_

 

“I was just a replacement.. and seeing you together…” you looked at Jumin, a tear falling down.

 

“Am I just a replacement? Will… Will you still want me? W-where do I go now? Where do I belong now?” you started to sob, you held your face and hid, embarrassed trying to sound desperate to fit in, to still be significant in their world,  _in his life._

 

Jumin felt his heart ache, seeing you cry breaks his heart. It felt like someone just crushed his heart, hearing you say if he still wants you.

 

Jumin embraced you, shushing you and kissing your head.

 

“My love, you never were a replacement nor will you be replaced. You are asking silly questions; of course I still want you. And you belong here, by my side,” He strokes your hair, “you are my most precious treasure, and you are my everything… my love, I hope you don’t question my feelings for you..” he whispered, his voice almost, _almost,_ cracking in the end.

 

Still sniffing, you tried to calm yourself as you held onto Jumin’s chest. He loosened his tie and held you closer as he gave your temple a kiss.

 

“You don’t have to be jealous of Rika, she’s not you. And you are the one I love, the one that I want and desire,” he whispered, wiping your tears off your cheek. Jumin hated that he can’t make your thoughts go away, hated that why didn’t he catch up sooner about this.  _He was too busy._ He hated that you felt this way.

 

“Please, love…” Jumin kissed your cheek then held it, “do not ever think you have no place because she’s here. You are still significant for the RFA, especially to me.”

 

You held his cheek, smiling with the curve of your lips he knows as a tear drops on your eye. “Thank you Jumin, thank you for everything, for choosing me, for loving me..” Jumin rests his forehead against yours, “No, I should thank you for choosing me, for being patient with me. I love you… and I will always do.” He lifted your chin and kissed you deeply, feeling all the love he has for you.

 

Growing impatient with just a kiss, he lifted you up bridal style, made his way to your bedroom and placed you down to your bed.

 

_He needed you to know how much he loves you. **How you are his, and he is yours.**_

 

He was hovering above you, and you admire this man before you. His eyes full of love with a hint of lust, lips slightly apart, messy hair and cheeks flushed.

 

“I love you too, Jumin. And I will always do too,” you said as you held his cheeks, pulling him close for a kiss.

 

“I love you…” he said and kissed your temple, “with everything I have,” kisses trailing down to your cheeks, “and with everything I am,” his lips kissing along your jawline, nudging your head to the other side to give him more access.

 

 

“ ** _And this_** ,” he grind his hips against yours, feeling the bulge against your abdomen, “ ** _is all yours, and yours to claim_**.”


	7. Night Ride [Saeyoung x MC]

Flipping through the channels to find what to watch, you finally found a movie that peaked your interest; it was one of those cliche love stories that you like. You grabbed the popcorn and started to make yourself comfortable on the couch, as the movie goes to its climaxed, you didn’t expect the intimate sex scene that lasted about what feels like forever. You suddenly felt hot and…. kind of needy and bothered. Switching off the TV, you walked to where Saeyoung was, glued to the computer and securing some things for Jumin. Every now and then he accepts some offers from Jumin to save and buy again a new baby of his. 

 

“Hey~” you said softly, wrapping your arms around his neck. He paid no attention to you, eyes still focused and typing away. “Can’t you take a break?” you rubbed your cheek against his, he chuckled lightly and taking your hand and interlocking it with his. He kissed your hand and slowly pushed himself away from the table. You went around and sat on the edge of the table facing him. 

 

“So what does my angel wants?~” he said in a goofy smile, you giggled and pulled his chair closer. 

 

“Well~ the night is still young, we should do something!! Something fun~” you said as you twirled a hair of his on your finger. 

 

“I.. I told you, you should have gone with them. You’ll feel bored while I’m working.” He said, giving you a weak smile and sigh. 

 

Saeran was out with Yoosung, they were going to watch the last full show of a movie so they’ll be out late. It was surprising how they got along, it pinches Saeyoung’s heart, how he got close with Yoosung but still kind of distant with him. 

 

His heart ached, his smile disappearing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. You didn’t expect this is how it would turn out; you felt a pinch in your heart seeing him. 

 

“Hey, you okay?” you asked, touching his cheek and lifting his face to look into his eyes. 

 

“I.. I don’t get it MC… he’s closer with Yoosung, and even with you.. he’s less.. he’s even more comfortable with you…” your heart sank, it was true that even you had become closer with Saeran. You began to have small talks, even talked about what he could do inside the house to get rid of boredom. But whenever Seven starts a conversation… Saeren cuts it short and leaves.

 

“Hey, hey,” you cupped his face, leaning down to bring your face closer to his, “look at me,” he slowly looked at you, his eyes glistening as tears formed at the corner of his eyes. “you’re the reason why he’s getting close to Yoosung and me, you’re the reason why he’s getting better. You didn’t give up on him, and now he’s doing better.” 

 

You knew how wild things went just for Seven to take his brother back.  You were there through and through, and it pains you to see them like this even after everything.

 

He held one of your hand, pressing your hand further to his face loving the warmth it brings. “Thank you,” he whispered. He held your waist pulling you down to sit on his lap, you happily obliged and wrapped your arms around him. 

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, give him time. You two went through a lot, I’m sure sooner or later he’ll come back to you. You two would have a better and stronger relationship than before,” you ran your hands through his hair, “I know it’s gonna happen, just give it time,” he hummed in approval, a smile forming on his lips. You felt good, this night turned out better. You knew Seven was being quiet something and you didn’t know how to get it out of him. You felt good that he voiced out to you what’s really bothering him, after all, you are his wife.

 

He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer and peppering your face with kisses. “Well, what do you want? The night is still young! Wanna go out and ride one of my babies~” he grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows. You can’t help but giggle and adore this man in front of you, how he easily bounces back. 

 

It’s always a roller coaster ride with him, one minute he’s isolating himself then the next he’s clinging to you, always a push and pull. You were always patient when he had his depressed episodes, giving him space and assurance. It’s tiring, but you love him nevertheless, because at the end of the day it’s just you and him cuddling on the bed nothing but love to give. 

 

You bit your lip, “I don’t know Saeyoung~,” you leaned forward to him, rubbing your body against his, making sure your chest is pressed against him. “I think I wanna ride something else~” you whispered to his ear. 

 

 

“Ohohoho, you’re naughty MC~” he smirked, grabbing the back of your thighs that was resting on his lap, pushing you further to him as he rubbed himself against you, **_“then, let me give you the best ride of your life.”_**

 


	8. Midnight Snack [Jumin x MC]

While still eyes closed, Jumin tried to reach for your side of the bed only to find himself feeling more sheets. He opened his eyes and sat up, squinting his eyes he looked at the clock.

 

_12:51_

 

 He suddenly heard rattling noises, still in a sleepy state he followed the noise only to find you in the kitchen. When you felt someone was watching you, you turned around to see Jumin, his hair still messy and his eyes still half closed. He looked adorable you though, you can't help but smile at him. 

 

“My love, what are you doing? It it’s almost 1 in the morning, let’s go back to bed,” his voice still husky.

 

“I got hungry, so I’m making pancakes,” you simply said.

 

“You don’t have to do that love, I will just call the chef-”

 

“Jumin, no. Like you said, it’s almost 1 in the morning and it would be rude to wake someone up just for some pancakes,” you gave him a small smile, trying to give him a message. 

 

“Well I could just pay him double for the trouble,” of course, always with the money. Jumin never had an issue with throwing away money for your convenience. 

 

“Jumin, it’s not like that,” you said as you guided him to sit on a chair behind the kitchen isle. “They might be your employees, but they still need to have a good health and we must respect that they too, have a life,”  Jumin raised an eyebrow.

"Jumin, money's not everything. You don't want your father calling you at 1am just to finish some paper works do you?" With that, Jumin sigh and just nodded, understanding now what you meant. You turned around to continue your work. 

 

“Do you want some?” you asked, but you heard no response. You looked back on Jumin again, his arms crossed against his chest, head bobbing down with his still sleepy eyes. You can’t help but smile, you went to him and caressed his hair. 

 

“Jumin, honey, go back to bed and get some rest. I’ll follow after I finish, okay?” his hands gripped your sides as he rested his temple against your stomach, you stood still while stroking gently his hair. You love these moments with Jumin, when his guards are down and vulnerable. You loved this side of him, a side that you only can see. 

 

“No, I will wait for you love,” he said as he sat back, he smiled at you though his sleepy eyes are still evident. You nodded and gave his temple a kiss. He waited patiently as you finished cooking, when you did you sat beside him and fed him some. When you finished eating, you left the dishes for tomorrow’s worry and cuddled with your husband on the bed. 

 

Your head was on his chest, his hand softly stroking your hair. You can feel his warmth, and you can faintly hear his heart beating. 

 

“My love,” he whispered. “It seems that I got hungrier. And I want something else..” 

“Hmm? What is it?” you asked as you looked up to him. His eyes locked on yours as he licked his lips.

 

**“ _You.”_**


	9. Behind The Scenes [Zen x MC]

“Aaand cut! That’s it for today, good job everyone!” the director yelled, it was one of those days where Zen had a busy schedule and you have to be there to keep him on track. You were holding a bottled water, opened already for him to drink. Zen looked good, he had a role of a gangster playboy, his clothes were tight, just thinking about removi-

 

“Hey, MC right?” your thoughts were interrupted when you heard a voice, you turned around to see one of Zen’s co-actors, he was taller than you and had a normal built, his hair was spiked like one of those jocks in high school. 

 

“Y-yeah?” your thoughts flew, what does this guy want? “Can I-” you suddenly felt a hand wrapped around your waist, “Hey babe,” Zen said as he kissed your cheek. “Is this for me?” he asks pointing at the water bottle you were holding. 

 

“Yeah, of course,” handing him the water as you smiled at him. Remembering you were talking with someone, you glanced at him, scratching his neck and looking rather awkward. 

 

“You were asking something..?” you asked him, “Y-yeah, I was uhm… wondering if you knew where my manager was? He was talking to you earlier and uhh..” your brows furrowed, thinking who it was until it clicked, it was Mr. Kim. He asked you to pass a message on his client. 

 

“Oh yes, yes!” you took out a piece of paper from the pocket of your dress and handed it to him, “he had another errand and asked me to give you this. It has your audition info, the place and who to contact.” he took the paper, Zen eyeing his every move which made the guy uncomfortable, he mumbled a thanks and walked away. 

 

Zen’s hand gripped on you tighter, bringing you closer to him as you two walked to his dresser. 

 

“How do you know his manager?” Zen asked, thumb circling at the side of your waist. 

  
“Zen, we work together, of course I’ll get to know him. He’s nice, he gives me tips on who and where to go for interviews and auditions.”   
“Hmmmm,” you looked at him as he took a sip of his bottle. He looks kind of unsatisfied.. 

 

“He’s gay.” you said flatly, he tried to hide it but it was evident he felt somehow relieved. You giggled and opened the door to his dresser, some of the papers flew when you opened the door, you picked them up as Zen sat on the small sofa on the corner. You bent a little to pick up the papers, Zen almost choked when he took another sip. Your dress went up a little too high, almost just under the bottom of your butt, revealing a few love marks he left from last night. Zen didn’t know what to do, he had this internal conflict whether to do you right now and there to replace those love marks or to see if you were teasing him on purpose. 

 

“You know,” you said, arranging the papers on the table, “you actually have the same audition as that guy. But since you already worked with the director, he gave you an audition for the second lead, which in fact is in 2 hours from now.” you turned around and sat on the table. Zen had a small towel around his neck, little sweats still dripping from his forehead and he was still wearing the clothes for the shoot. Sweat was evident on his chest and, shirt almost too tight that it can actually form the lines of his abs. It was a good thing that his scene today was with a bunch of guys, no female co-stars were present, which you felt relieved about. 

 

Feeling hot, you wiggled as you remove the sweater you were wearing, revealing the tube top of your dress. You smirked when your face was hidden from his view, knowing what he would feel.  

 

“2 hours huh?” he swallowed, “I could think of something we could do, _again and again.”_ his eyes met yours as you put the sweater beside you, without breaking eye contact he stood up and made his way to you. The end of your dress resting just mid thigh, a little spread and he can already see your underwear. His hands rested besides your thighs, face inching closer to yours. 

 

"But don't you have to practice?" you whispered under his gaze, you bit your lip and batted your eyelashes to him in which Zen let out a small growl. 

 

He was already breathing heavily, you love how this man reacts to your teasing, how he gets turned on easily.  _To only you, and by only you._  “I don’t know if you’re doing this on purpose or not, but right now I just wanna do you right here and now.” he whispered. His ruby red eyes filled with lust and passion. Not a hint of tiredness from the shoot.

 

You smirked and leaned back a little, his figure hovering a little over you. “Does the playboy live up to his name?” you bit your lip again as he inhaled sharply. One of his hands now resting on your thigh, circling on a love mark he left. You squeezed your thighs together and started to rub them together to which he groaned, his hand almost too close on your core. 

 

“You’re really tempting the beast babe,” he whispered to your ear and placed a kiss behind it. “Let him play then~” you teased further, your hands now roaming inside his shirt, feeling his hot skin, every inch of his abs and up to his chest. 

 

His other hand now on your waist, pulling you closer as he trails kisses down from your cheek to your neck. Sucking and biting your skin. 

 

 

_**“Oh, I’ll make sure you and the beast will be best friends.”** _


	10. New Haircut [Yoosung x MC]

Walking down the street, you passed by a a window showing your reflection. You examined yourself and grinned, you can’t wait to go home and see your husband’s reaction. You’ve cut your hair where the ends rest just above your shoulders. You even bought a new dress, an off shoulder sky blue dress- a color you always chose as it reminds you of your husband- that’s only above your knees. Realizing how much skin on your chest was exposed now that your hair is short, you quickly put on your coat feeling conscious. 

 

You always talked about cutting your hair short but never had the courage to, until the other day when you and Yoosung where watching a TV drama. You commented how pretty the actress and how nice her hair was, Yoosung looked at you for a while and said "I think the hair will look pretty on you," and thus the trip to a salon. 

 

Opening the door you smelled something was being cooked, you removed your shoes and hanged your coat. “Yoosung~ I’m home.”closing the door you heard footsteps coming but then suddenly stopping,  you turned around and saw Yoosung staring at you. You twirled around, moving your head from side to side as you turned around to show off your hair and held your dress for the flowy effect of it. 

 

“You like it?” you asked, Yoosung didn’t respond, his lips slightly apart as he stared and took in your appearance.

 

“Yoosung?” he blinked a few times then registering your question. “Uh y-yeah. The dress is nice.” he swallowed, his adam's apple visibly bobbed up and down but still had a blank expression, you couldn’t read him. 

 

“And?” you asked, “And? And I like the color?” he said slowly, confused and a little lost.

 

Feeling irritated you chose to change the subject. 

 

“Are you cooking? Can I help?” Yoosung just nodded, you made your way to the kitchen after putting your things on the couch, Yoosung followed you without saying anything. You were a little hurt and disappointed.

 

“ _How could he not notice? It’s 8 freaking inches!!”_ you thought, you saw some unfinished chopped carrots and that’s what you continued to do to vent out some anger. You felt silly, and you knew it was irrational to be angry at something so little. But wasn't he the one who said the hair will look pretty on you? So why can't he say it now?

 

You felt that Yoosung was watching you from behind.

 

“What?!” you snapped at him, a little too harsh than what you intended. 

 

“N-nothing,” he said as he winced at the sharpness of your tone, “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap,” you said as you put down the knife and massaged your temple. Yoosung came to your aid, hugging you from the back and resting his chin on your shoulder. 

 

“Honey? What is it? What’s wrong?” he whispered softly, you felt guilty snapping at him. How could you get mad at such a silly thing with this sweet innocent man? Holding his hands that was wrapped around you, you turned your head to face him. 

 

“It’s nothing, I’m just... tired,” you said giving him a small smile. But Yoosung knew better, he knows when you’re just tired. 

 

“I think I know what it is,” he said, “I love it. I love what you did with your hair.” you can’t help but smile, thinking he finally noticed. “You didn’t give me enough time to come up with a nice compliment, I don't think the word pretty would even do justice,” Yoosung said as he pouted. You giggled under him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“I’m sorry, I was nervous when I was on my way home thinking you wouldn’t like it.. You said I'd look pretty with the hair on and when you just complimented the dress I was hurt and I thought you didn't like it..” you said while rubbing your thumb on his hand. 

 

“But I like anything that has to do with you. And this dress.. I really like it, but it shows too much of your skin now that your hair is short,” Yoosung frowned, thinking how many dresses now he should hide because it would show too much skin on your chest area. Just thinking the attention you'll get from men sends his jealousy on a streak. 

 

“How about this,” you said, “I only wear the dresses for our dates?” Yoosung nodded in agreement, “And I’ll make sure to bring a coat to cover you,” he said as he kissed your neck. 

 

“You know,” he said, nibbling an ear then planting a kiss behind it “aside from the dresses..” his hands unwrapping around you and placing them on your shoulders. You can feel his warm touch on your cold skin, his hands slowly sliding the sleeves down your shoulder and placed some kisses down to your arms. 

 

 

_**“I actually prefer that you have nothing on.”** _


	11. One of the firsts. [Jumin x MC]

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

 

As if to annoy Jumin, the clock continued ticking away, second after second, minute after minute. Almost teasing him, that it’s already late and his fiancee is still not home. 

 

Jumin was sitting at his chair that faced the city, he sighed and pinched his nose bridge as he sipped his wine for the nth time for the night. The bottle almost empty, almost but not quite. You were never this late, and you were never out of his contact. But tonight he can’t seem to reach you, no phone calls, no texts, and you’re line was busy. 

 

_“I’ll be home as soon as possible, okay?”_ your words kept repeating on his head over and over again. The knots in him tightened, his anxieties eating him out since 9pm when he can’t reach you. Were you getting cold feet? Are you getting tired of him? Questions piling up, and yet no answers to calm him down. His heart started to pound fast, his breathing became fast and deep. 

 

_Click. Click_

 

The sound of the door perked him up as Elizabeth greeted you on the doorstep. Jumin stood up, his worry and anxiety along with him. 

 

“Hi-”  
“Why are you late?” his voice deep, dull, and even authoritative, a voice you never heard from him to talk to you. 

 

You removed your shoes and sat on the edge of the bed, your back on him, “I told you, I have a lot of people to meet. The wedding designer, caterer, florist-”

 

  
“And you didn’t even text me? I can’t even reach you MC, do you know how worried I am?” Still standing where he was, not moving an inch. 

 

“I’m sorry Jumin I didn’t have time to inform you-”  
  
“And what’s worse is that you didn’t even brought Driver Kim with you when I told you to. At least I would have been informed about your whereabouts,” His tone was a little higher, he wasn’t shouting, be he definitely was scolding. 

 

Tired from the trips and meetings you went through, Jumin arguing with you was the last thing you need. It took you 2 hours with the wedding designer, fitting the dress and making adjustments. Another 3 hours with the caterers, making sure that guests with allergens are attended to. Another hour with the florist, making sure that there won’t be any allergic reaction to any of the guests. And that was not even the end of it, Jumin wanted to make sure that everything about the wedding was according to your liking. 

 

“Well it’s not as if I asked for this Jumin,” you exasperated, “I don’t need this right now, let’s just talk tomorrow,” with that you fixed yourself in bed, Jumin seating back to his chair in defeat. 

 

His knots seemed to tighten in in head, he felt suffocated, loosening his tie and running his hand over his head. Are you really happy with him? Is your relationship moving too fast? He made you even upset, being new to all these he let you be. He didn’t want to upset you further, he sipped his wine as he massaged his forehead. It’s gonna be a long,  _long,_ night for him, as his anxiety accompany him. 

 

An hour or so later, you tried to reach for his side, a habit of yours since you started sleeping together, you’d reach for him and come closer. When you couldn’t feel him, you opened your eyes slowly, you saw him still sitting on the chair facing the bed, it was as if he watched you sleep, like he did the first time. His head hung low and eyes closed. Seeing him sleeping there, still in his business attire made you feel guilty, an ache in your heart that you never felt before. 

 

Thinking about it now, maybe it was your first fight, Jumin have never scolded you before, nor even raised a tone. He always seemed to agree with your decision, and when he opposed to it, he’ll simply suggest a compromise. And you never had disobeyed Jumin, mostly because he was reasonable, but earlier you didn’t want to bother Driver Kim since it was his son’s birthday and let him off early without even telling Jumin. 

 

You stood up and slowly made your way to Jumin, making sure to be light on your toes to not suddenly disturb him from his slumber.

 

“Jumin?” you whispered, slowly caressing his hair. When he moved his head to feel more of your hand, you sat on his lap, your back onto the resting arm while your legs rested on the other. You cupped his cheek as you looked into his tired eyes, dark circles evident surrounding it, “Why didn’t you come to the bed?” your voice still low as if trying to tell him a secret.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to sleep with me,” he said in his sleepy voice, you wanted to hit yourself and tell how stupid you were. Of course it was Jumin, he would always make sure you were comfortable, always making sure to give your space. 

 

“I’m sorry, I.. I should’ve known better, I should’ve left a message or even called you for a bit.. I’m sorry I made you worry,” Jumin closed his eyes as he held your hand that was on his cheek, the other on your waist making sure you were balanced on his lap. 

 

He sighed and opened his eyes, “I should have also thought how busy you were too, I asked for you to take care of our wedding not knowing it would take a toll on you,” he rubbed slowly the side of your waist with his thumb. 

 

“If you like we can just hire a wedding planner-”  
  
“What? No! No- I mean, I like doing our wedding Jumin, I guess I thought I’d be very productive if I had all the meetings and be finished it with one day..” you started to stroke his hair again, it helped him calm down, his worries and doubts slowly going away. 

 

He took one of your hand and kissed the back of it, “If you need help in anything my love, just tell me, okay?” he asked, his eyes now soft as he looked into yours. “Of course,” you smiled at him. 

 

“And promise me one thing,” he added, “can we agree not to sleep on our problems?” seeing how anxious he was, how you know even a small disagreement with you can fill him up with anxieties made your heart ache, knowing you were the cause of his distress saddens you.

 

“Agreed,” you said, promising yourself never letting Jumin sleep on the chair again in a distress state. He smiled at you, and it brought butterflies in your stomach. 

 

"I love you," you whispered, giving him a chaste kiss."I love you too, MC," he whispered back, resting his temple against yours. You giggled as you rubbed your nose against his. 

 

Giving him a peck on the lips you said, “How about we have some good night sleep hmm~” you hummed to him, he suddenly rose while carrying you. You squealed as you wrapped your arms around his neck for support.

 

Jumin gave you a kiss, but it wasn’t chaste, but something deeper, hungrier.

 

_**“How about something more?”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request made by sofihatter545 :)  
> Requests are accepted at https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/ask :)


	12. Happy Birthday, Yoosungie~ [Yoosung x MC]

The gap of the curtains on the window let a shed of sunlight in, blinding you when you opened your eyes. Turning to the other side, you saw Yoosung laying on his back, sunlight touching the soft features of his face as he sleep. One arm of his was under your head, while the other was laying around the other side. He looked so peaceful, away from the stress his work was giving him. You smiled as you remembered that this is a special day, a day away from all the stress and a day just for pure bliss.   


You crawled on top of him, one hand on his chest while the other poking his cheek, “Honey~” you said in a sing-song voice, “Wake up,” Yoosung groaned as he wrap his arms around you. “Five more minutes,” he whispered, you leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss, “Happy birthday,” he smiled and opened his eyes, he was greeted by your smiling face. Even after years of being together, his heart still skips a beat whenever he sees you smile.   


Feeling a little bit naughty as you grind your hips against his, you bit your lip as you decided to give him a treat early this morning. You planted kisses around his face, his cheek, his nose, a little tease to his lips, his hands gripped your waist as you continuously grind against him, “M-MC,” he whispered, you planted a kiss along his jaw before stopping. “How about a breakfast in bed, hmm~” you hummed to him, in a blink of an eye you were under him, his knees between your thigh as his hands was already roaming inside your shirt, “I-I’d love that,”.

 

A steamy morning was just one of your plans for him, you hummed as you made omelettes wearing nothing but an underwear and a tshirt of Yoosung’s. You placed a happy face on his plate, the way he always liked it. Washing some of the pans, you suddenly felt arms embracing you, Yoosung rested his chin on your shoulder, you inhaled his scent, the scent that makes you feel home. “I’m so lucky that I have you,” he murmured under his breathe. You smiled and nudged him, “Hey, I’m lucky too that I have you,” he smiled and tightened his embrace. You let yourselves be like that, mornings like these with Yoosung was becoming rare as he always woke up first and left early for work.  


You missed these kind of moments, where you felt like nothing else mattered. As if only you and Yoosung existed in the world, but even though he’s been busy he always made sure to make it up to you. Fancy dates and out of town weekends, but nothing ever beats just being with him. Hearing his laughter, making him smile, and him doing everything to do the same.   


You went on with your morning, eating breakfast and exchanging stories. You went on a stroll on the park where you first had your date, it was pleasant and you felt nostalgic, couldn’t believe it had been years since you first met. You squeezed his hand as you strolled on the park, admiring how he have grown.   


The first time you met him it was you trying to protect him, comforting him and taking care of him. But as the times passed by, the tables have flipped, now it was him protecting you, comforting and taking care of you. He had gotten strong, and he couldn’t have done it without you. His irrational jealousy passed, he became cool tempered and didn’t pick anymore silly fights. And that game of his, how long since the last time he opened his account..? You couldn’t even remember. The boy became a man, and still you could fall in love all over again with him.   


He looked at you and squeezed back your hand, he smiled and you swear that did it, you think you just fell in love with him again. You gave him a kiss before strolling again, and when the sun was about to set you both made your way to the restaurant where you and the others will meet. Yoosung thought it’s just you and him, but when you two arrived Yoosung was surprised everyone was there. Even Zen, who was a little bit late coming from his rehearsal. You felt proud that you managed to get everyone here, you nagged Seven for several days to finish his work early so he could come too, and you made sure to tell Jumin and Jaehee a month earlier so they could clear their schedule.  
 

Yoosung appreciated everyone’s effort to come, and more so to you, who made sure everyone will come. Everyone had fun teasing Yoosung, how he used to play nonstop and didn’t even took seriously his studies. How he used to whine how he didn’t had a girlfriend, he laughed reminiscing how he would go online just to complain why he was single. He wrapped an arm around you and said, “I’m glad I have you now, I feel like the gods have blessed me” you couldn’t help but blushed as Zen was now complaining why he was single.   


Going home to the apartment, you made sure Yoosung had to stay awhile in the living room while you prepared inside the bedroom. Yoosung unwrapped the gifts he got, what struck to him the most was Jumin’s gift, an expensive watch, of course what else should he expect from Jumin?  


“Honey? I’m almost done here,” Yoosung called as he put away the gifts, you checked yourself again on the mirror, feeling bold and giddy. It wasn’t something you hadn’t done before, but still, surprising Yoosung with a new set of lingerie excites you, seeing his face go red, stutter and go bold with you. You giggled as you admired yourself in the purple lingerie, purple like his eyes. You were always drawn to Yoosung’s eyes, before you knew it purple became you favorite color. Always being reminded of his eyes, his eyes that always looked at you with love.  


When you heard the doorknob turning, you turned around as he let himself be drawn to you. The dim room filled with candle lights illuminating your skin, “One last surprise for the birthday boy?” you smiled while Yoosung gulped. He swore his birthdays were getting better and better ever since he met you.   


 

~

You lay on top of him, hearing his breath become steady as his arms were wrapped around you, legs tangled and hair messy. A shade of red across his cheeks, his lips swollen and apart, you couldn’t help but giggle. 

“Yoosung~,” you hummed, poking his cheeks, “Hmmm?” he hugged you tighter, you smiled as you thought that mission blissful day was successful.

“I love you,” you whispered, Yoosung started to rub his thumbs on your back, drawing small circles. He looked at you, memorizing for the nth time of your smile, how this scene in front of him will always stay with him. He feels like he couldn’t be any more happier than this moment, all these surprises and yet nothing beats just being with you. Years ago he couldn’t even get a girlfriend, but now he has this stunning wife. He couldn’t ask for more, he thought, this was all he could ever wish for. 

He kissed the tip of your nose and palmed one of your cheek,  **“I love you too.”**


End file.
